


Smells Like Paradise

by missamericas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Meme [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericas/pseuds/missamericas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You sit beside me on the train and your perfume/cologne smells so amazing I can’t stop thinking about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> The word 'queer' is used once in here. Just a heads up to anyone who is uncomfortable with the word!

The thing is, New York is a pretty big place to live. With many people going in and out of it everyday. Tourists visiting Times Square, the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. Locals jam packed on the subway trying to get to where they need to go. Bottom line? This wasn't supposed to happen. Never in a million years would something like this pan out in Billy Kaplan's life, because well, he was Billy Kaplan. Your resident gay Jewish kid who had a knack for everything nerdy. Comic books, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Lord of The Rings, etc. If it had so much of a hint of the four letter word that had been branded on Billy for as long as he could remember; he was probably into it. He had gone through most of his life being picked on and shoved into lockers because of who he was. And while it made high school a freaking nightmare, he made it out. And it got better. Yeah yeah, that annoying slogan for all the queer kids? Come to find out it _does_ get better. With his overprotective older brother. (They were twins and they couldn't be anymore different.) and his badass of a best friend. Billy felt like he could take on the world.

He's meeting them at the library to study for finals that are in a month or so. Billy refuses to get anything below a B, and god knows Tommy needs to keep his grades up. He also needs to be around Kate to get any type of studying done. Not to mention Billy hates studying alone. So the library it is. Besides, the last time they tried to study was at Kate's place. Tommy and Kate disappeared for an hour and a half. When they came back, Kate was wearing Tommy's shirt and his twin was shirtless. (It was the last time they ever studied at Kate's together.)

Anyways, it all starts on the subway. Billy's sitting, re-reading Harry Potter for like the millionth time. Tommy doesn't understand, once was enough for him. And it took him ages to even finish it. But Billy just rolled his eyes at his twins snarky comments. It's one of his favorite series, sue him.

He's at the part when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are up against sit the troll in the girls bathroom. (It's his favorite part), when someone sits next to him. Usually, he never pays attention to who takes it upon themselves to sit next to him. But this time it was different. There was this aroma coming from the person next to him. Billy tried to catch a glimpse of him from the corner of his eye, which he knew was almost pointless. Pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, he shifting in the seat. Turning his head got the chance to look at the boys face. He was taller than Billy, even sitting down. Which wasn't hard, he was quite short. He had hair blond hair that almost fell into his eyes. He couldn't really see the boys eyes, which sucked. His jaw line was strong, and a nose he would describe as 'boopable'. The boy must have felt Billy's on him because he turned to face him. The brunet's eye grew wide as his neck and cheeks flushed before he quickly reopened his book and continued reading. No matter how embarrassed he was, he couldn't stop thinking about whatever cologne this boy was wearing.

**Two Weeks Later**

Billy would be lying if he said he didn't hope to see the mysterious amazing smelling guy he encountered on the subway a couple weeks ago. But because he was in New York, it was almost impossible that the two would meet again. Tommy laughed while Kate gave him a sad smile before rubbing a small circle into his arm. After smacking her boyfriend for laughing at his brother. Seriously it was scary how well Kate could deal with Tommy. Usually he always sent girls running for the hills. But Kate took no shit, even from Tommy.

"Seriously, stop sulking. You look like a kicked puppy." Tommy rolled his eyes at his brother while they were sitting at their table in the library.

"I'm not sulking. I'm studying. Something you should be doing." Billy quipped as he continued turning the page on his notes. Reading his highlighted words to put on flash cards.

"Studying schmudying," Tommy started before he ripped a piece of paper and balled it up, throwing it at Billy's head. "Besides, Kate's already helped me go over all the hard shit. And I got that down. Right now it's easy crusin'" He said resting his hands on the back of his head as he leaned back in the chair. Billy pushed the chair with his foot causing Tommy to fall backwards. The sheer look of fear on his face was enough to keep him amused until Kate showed up with coffee.

Taking a break from all the studying, Billy wandered around and ended up in the comic book isle. Tommy always commented how it was kind of pointless to have one, but as Billy did with much of Tommy's comments; he ignored them.

Trying to think of anything other than test anxiety, or that amazing cologne mystery boy was wearing a couple weeks ago. Billy knew it was stupid, but he couldn't stop thinking about that boy. He was just so.. Attractive. And Billy had seen many attractive guys in his life.

He sighed to himself, Tommy was right, he was sulking. And he wasn't in some cute romcom where he'd bump into him getting coffee or sit next to him on the train again. He was just another hot stranger like many of the other hot strangers that he encountered in his life that soon would be a distant memory.

Looking at the comics, most of which he already read, he grabbed a handful, fully ready to get teased by his brother for re-reading them. Though something caught his attention, a smell. But not just any ordinary smell, one he remembered. Whipping his head around, seeing no one in the isle but him.

Had he gone to crazy thinking about this boy and his amazing cologne that he was now imagining it? God, how much farther did he have to sink? Shaking his head free of his thoughts, he sighed and looked back at the comics. They would distract him for a bit.

"Shit!" The hushed curse came from the other side of the isle before a thud of comics fell to the floor. Billy quickly went around to help the other person, bending down to gather the books and hand them to whoever dropped them. As he got closer, the same smell he had been obsessing over for the past two weeks wafted in the air.

Looking up, Billy was face to face with the same boy on the train.

No. Fucking. Way.

Billy was pretty sure his brain had stopped, it took him a moment before he realized he was staring. Shaking his head quickly, he closed his mouth and handed the boy the comics.

"Uh, here." He said quickly, hoping to god he wasn't blushing, though he already knew he was.

"Thanks," The boy smiled and Billy was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven honestly. Did people like him exist? Or had he fallen asleep on the train again? Completely crazy and dreaming of this guy. "Do I know you?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

Billy's eyes widened before rubbing the back of his neck. "No? I mean. I ride the subway here a lot. Here as in the library. But I ride it to get around too. But so do many other people. So it's not like you'd recognize me. Unless we have some classes together which is also a possibility since there's like a hundred people in my classes. But what are the odds right?" Once Billy noticed he was rambling he mentally kicked himself before sticking his hand out. Couldn't hurt to introduce himself now, right? "Billy. Professional rambler."

The boy's eyebrow quirked at Billy before he smirked at him. At least he didn't think Billy was the biggest loser on the face of the planet.

"Teddy." He said before taking Billy's hand and shaking it.

**Three Weeks Later**

Since formally meeting at the library the two had been inseparable. Billy's study group with Kate and Tommy soon turned into Kate, Tommy, and Teddy. Who got along great with the both of them. (Which wasn't surprising. He was perfect.) Though it was a little harder on Kate now. While trying to keep Tommy focused, now she basically had to separate Teddy and Billy so they wouldn't keep talking in puns or any ridiculous nerd code they had. (That's what Tommy called it.)

They were so smitten with each other, but refused to admit it. She could see the way Billy would gaze at Teddy when he was writing or simply not paying attention. And the way Teddy's eyes sparkled when Billy laughed. She almost couldn't blame him, Billy was this special brand of awesome the he refused to see.

The un-official couple were at the edge of Billy's bed on the floor. Kate was just with as she waited for Tommy to get home, and once he did she was off. (Probably to make out or have sex. Billy didn't really want to think about it too much. Even after two years it still wigged him out a bit.) The two of them were reading comics in silence, pausing to show the other something funny before returning to it.

Every time Teddy leaned over to show Billy something, he'd catch a wif of the blond's cologne and he'd remember first seeing him on the subway and how his life somehow turned into a weird romcom.


End file.
